The step adapter of the invention is useful with rigid ladders having rungs or steps for ascending the ladder and standing on while performing work from the ladder. The rungs are supported by two vertical side members called rails or stringers or stiles. Rung ladders can be made of metal, wood, fiberglass or tough plastic. The rungs can be round, semi-round with the flat side facing upward, or flat.
Rung ladders of popular use are rigid ladders for leaning against another structure during use, for example, an extension ladder for leaning against a building. Leaning ladders for safety purposes need to be placed at a proper angle to reduce risk of falling. The safest angle for a ladder has been considered to be 75.5°. If the angle is too shallow, the bottom of the ladder is at the risk of sliding. If the angle is too steep, the ladder is at the risk of falling backwards.
Due to the (1) nature of the angle of work when a user is on a leaning ladder, (2) limited space on a rung of the ladder, and (3) need to stand in one place to maintain stability, standing on a ladder for an extended period of time, especially on a narrow rung is tiring and stressful to the feet and legs. This is especially true when the rungs are round (so as to be useful regardless of the angle of the ladder). Accordingly, a need is present to increase the support area of a rung for safety and to reduce stress on the feet and legs.
In the past, various devices have been developed to extend the size of the rungs or steps of a ladder. Generally, however, such have been complex as to structure and, thus, more difficult to use and manufacture.